Lucario Pan Part 5/Transcript
This is the transcript of Lucario Pan Part 5. (We are now at Mermaid Lagoon where we see the Winx girls in their mermaid forms. They are seen lounging on a rock, swimming in the water, playing music, using starfish and seashells as decorations and even talking to Water-type Pokémon) Peach: Just imagine, real live mermaids. Mario: Wow, I've never seen real live mermaids in my life before, just like the dinosaurs and the dragons. Lucario: Yeah, would like to meet them, Peach? Peach: Oh, Lucario, I'd love to. Lucario: How about you, Mario? Mario: Well, I don't know, but, uh, okay. Lucario: Well, all right, come on. (He flies down to meet the Winx mermaids, as he plays the panpipes) Mario: Hey, wait up! (The mermaids look up and see Lucario) Bloom: Look, it's Lucario! Mermaids: Oh! Hello, Lucario! Hello, Lucario! Hello, Lucario! (Lucario reaches the mermaids as Mario tried to keep up) Lucario: Hello, girls. Stella: I'm so glad to see you. Flora: Why did you stay away so long? Tecna: Did you miss me? (Mario arrives) Mario: Whew. Thank goodness, I'm glad I've caught up with you, Lucario. Musa: Hey, who is this guy with the red hat and that mustache? Lucario: You mean him? Oh, that's Mario. Mermaids: Wow, Mario! He's so handsome! I've never seen him before! He's the coolest guy ever! Mario: Huh? Who, me? Well, thank you, girls. Stella: Wow, you're so cute. I like you. Bloom: Yeah, I like him, too. Tecna: (To Lucario) Tell us one of your adventures. Musa: Yeah, it better be something exciting. (Meanwhile, Peach tries to keep up with Lucario and Mario) Lucario: Want to hear about the time I stole the turkey from King Dedede, and fed it to the Carnotaur? Stella: Oh, I've always liked that one. Flora: Me, too. Mario: Yeah, tell me about it. Lucario: There I was on Mantine Rock surrounded by... Peach: Oh, Mario! Mario: Huh? Peach? Flora: Who is she over there? Lucario: What? Her? Oh, that's Princess Peach. Stella: A girl? Musa: What's she doing here? Flora: '''And in her pink gown, too. '''Peach: Huh? Bloom: Come on, dearie. Join us for a swim. (Starts pulling on Peach's gown) Peach: Wait, I'm not dressed for it. Flora: But you must! Stella: We insist! (The mermaids and the Water-type Pokémon gather around as they try to pull Peach into the water) Peach: '''No, please! '''Tecna: Too good for us, Eh? Peach: Mario! Mario: (Gasp) Oh, no! Peach! (Lucario falls back laughing as he's floating in midair) (The mermaids start splashing water at Peach, as Mario arrived and tried to defend her) Mario: Hey! What are you girls doing?! Leave her alone! (The mermaids also splash water at Mario, as Peach picks up a conch) Mario: (As he got splashed) Augh! Stop! Please! Peach: (Angrily, as she raises the conch) If you dare to come near me again... Lucario: Hey! Peach! No! (He grabs the conch and throws it away. Peach is infuriated as Mario tried to comfort her) Lucario: They were just having a little fun, weren't you, girls? Stella: That's all. Tecna: '''We were only trying to drown them. '''Lucario: Well, you see? Mario: No, Lucario! Drowning is not fun! It can hurt them! Peach: Mario is right. And if you think for one minute that I'm going to put up with a... Lucario: Shh. Hold it, guys. (He goes over and takes a look through a hole in the rock. There's King Dedede and Escargoon, with a captive in their boat) Lucario: Yep, it's Dedede, all right. Mermaids: (Horrified) Dedede! Dedede! Oh! Dedede! (The mermaids all dive into the water in terror, along with the Water-type Pokémon) Mario: What's going on?! Lucario: Over here, guys, quick! (He takes Mario and Peach to the hole in the rock) Mario: (Gasp) It's King Dedede and Escargoon! Lucario: Yeah, and look, (Pointing to the captive, Lopunny, who's all tied up and gagged) they've captured Princess Lopunny. (Following the boat was the Carnotaur, who's still ticking. Lucario looks up and sees where they're going) Mario: Where are they going? Lucario: It looks like they're heading for Skull Rock. Come on, guys. Let's see what they're up to. (Mario and Peach fly with Lucario as they flew across the ocean and followed the boat) (Fade to Skull Rock where we see numerous Wingull flying around. We fade inside the cave where Krabby and Shellder are roaming. We fade to where Lucario, Mario and Peach are watching from a ledge as we see King Dedede and Escargoon place Lopunny on a rock above the water) King Dedede: Now, me dear lady, this is my proposition. You tell me the hiding place of Lucario, and then I shall set you free. Lucario: (To King Dedede) You duck. Mario: Oh, no. Peach: Poor Lopunny. King Dedede: Am I not a guy of my word, Escargoon? Escargoon: Oh, yes. Always, sire. King Dedede: (To Lopunny) You'd better talk, young lady, for soon the tide will be in, and then it will be all too late. Lopunny: I don't know what you're trying to pull here, but you guys are not getting away with this! Lucario will stop you once and for all! (In Tiff's voice) Now untie me, and let me go right now! Right now! Escargoon: Huh! Oh, we'll let you go soon enough! King Dedede: Just say that magic word! Lopunny: (In Tiff's voice) What magic word? Escargoon: We've already told you this... King Dedede & Escargoon: The hiding place of Lucario! Lucario: I'll show the old codfish. (To Peach and Mario) Stay here, and watch the fun. Peach: Fun? Mario: Lucario, wait! This is no time for fun. We need a plan to save Lopunny! (But Lucario doesn't listen to Mario, as he flew over to a far edge of Skull Rock) (Back to King Dedede and Lopunny) King Dedede: '''Remember, there's no path through water to the happy hunting ground. '''Lopunny: Hmph. (King Dedede's face turned red in anger) King Dedede: (Growls angrily and grabs Lopunny) This is your last chance, Lopunny! Lucario: Manatoa Ray, great stingray spirit of mighty seawater speak! (King Dedede hears the voice and looks around, as Escargoon hides behind Dedede) Lucario: Beware, King Dedede! Beware! Beware! (Echoing) King Dedede: Did you hear that, Escargoon? Escargoon: I think it's an evil spirit, sire. King Dedede: Stand by, Escargoon, while I take a look around. (Gets out his hammer) Stingray spirit of the great seawater, is it? (King Dedede goes off and looks for where that voice came from. When he got to the rock where Lucario was imitating an evil spirit, Lucario quickly stays out of Dedede's sight. Lucario speeds off with Dedede not spotting him. He goes to the top of a very tall rock) Lucario: (To Mario and Peach) Psst... Guys. Watch this. (He goes to another rock, and starts to mimic Dedede's voice) Lucario: (Imitating Dedede) Escargoon! Escargoon: Huh? Uh, yes, sire? Lucario: (Still imitating Dedede's voice) Release the lady Pokémon and take her back to her village. Escargoon: Yes, Your Majesty. Release the lady Pokémon... But...but, sire... Lucario: '''Those are my orders, Escargoon! '''Escargoon: Okay, whatever you say, Your Majesty. (Mario and Peach watch in amusement, knowing that Lucario's trick is going well)Category:Transcripts Category:Indominus Dragon Category:Scenes